Let It Snow
by josiesbar
Summary: A snowstorm keeps Matt and Karen inside. Fluffy Karedevil one-shot.


_Notes: This is my first attempt at a Karedevil fic. It's a fluffy little one-shot, set sometime after The Defenders and The Punisher. Matt is back, and Karen has told him about her past, including what happened with Wesley._

"The snow is really coming down out there. I can barely even see that neon sign."

Karen was standing by the window, watching the snow. The weather forecasters had underestimated this storm. She hadn't noticed how much the storm had picked up while she and Matt were discussing how to handle Fisk's possible release. When Karen had left her apartment to head over to Matt's, the meteorologist was saying that they would be getting a few inches of snow.

"Sounds like it's really blowing around, too," Matt said.

"Yeah it is," Karen said.

Karen could hear the wind howling, so she couldn't imagine how loud it sounded to Matt. Snow was piling up on one side of the rooftops.

The supposed few inches had turned into a blizzard.

"Might as well see what the weather people are saying now," Matt said as he put on a local station, where the weather had taken over the news.

"Anywhere from 10 to 14 inches of snow with blizzard conditions is expected," the meteorologist said. "We recommend you stay inside unless it's an emergency."

Karen frowned. "You know, they just said 2 to 4 inches with a little blowing snow a few hours ago, but do they apologize for being wrong? Nope. They just act like this was their forecast all along."

Matt chuckled. "Well, on a bright note, at least our food arrived here safely."

"That poor delivery guy," Karen said. "I hope everyone is tipping him well."

"You should probably stick around here until the weather lets up a bit," Matt said. "I'm sure we can come up with something to do."

Karen smiled. She still couldn't believe Matt was alive. She had hated how things were left between them when that building came down on top of him. She thought she would never have another chance to talk to him again, to get back to being good friends, or maybe even dating again. And now that she had finally been honest with him about her past, it seemed like it might be possible to move forward.

"I'm sure we can," Karen said, sitting back down on the couch next to him.

"Do you want a beer?" Matt asked.

"Sure."

As Matt walked over to the fridge, the lights went out. The only light now was coming from a mix of the snow and the sign outside.

"Great," Karen said. "Now the electricity is out."

"Hopefully I won't have to throw out everything in the fridge," Matt said. "Never mind. Not much food in there. I guess I don't need to worry about that."

Matt pulled out two beers and walked back over to the couch.

"So you don't do much cooking?" Karen asked as Matt handed her one of the bottles.

"I do sometimes," Matt said. "Well, when I actually have food in the fridge."

"Are you going to cook for me sometime?" Karen asked without thinking. That sounded more like a date than Karen had intended.

Matt smiled. "Sure, anything I cooked wouldn't be nearly as good as your lasagna, though."

"You'll just have to work hard to fill it with virtue," Karen said, smiling back.

Matt laughed. "I'm not sure if I'll accomplish that with my scrambled eggs, but I can certainly try."

"So, you're thinking breakfast?" Karen said, leaning a bit closer to Matt.

"Well, at some point, at least," Matt said. "If you're willing to try this again. I would understand if you weren't, considering what a mess I made of it last time. Have I told you I'm sorry about that?"

Karen smiled. "Only a few dozen times. As I've said before, though, there are two people in a relationship, and it didn't help that I wasn't being totally honest with you either. And yes, I'm willing to try again. Being honest with each other this time."

Matt raised his bottle. "To a fresh start."

"A fresh start," Karen said as they clinked bottles.

The lights came back on. "Well, it looks like I won't need to throw out the one piece of chicken I have in there," Matt said.

"You'll have to get some eggs," Karen said.

Matt grinned. "Yes, I will."

"It's too bad it's January," Karen said. "It seems like the perfect night for Christmas music."

"We could still play Christmas music," Matt said.

"How about we play Let It Snow and Winter Wonderland? Those are Christmas-y, but not too Christmas-y. Plus, appropriate for the weather."

"I like your choices," Matt said as he put on "Let It Snow."

Karen had always loved Christmas music. She sang along to both songs.

Matt smiled. "You have a beautiful voice."

Karen blushed. "Thank you. I used to love singing in the school choir when I was a kid."

The wind and snow were beginning to die down, and the light from the neon sign was shining through the window.

"Well, now that the blizzard seems to be ending, I can probably head home soon," Karen said.

"Before you go, we should at least make this fresh start for us more official," Matt said.

Karen smiled. "And what did you have in mind, Mr. Murdock?"

"Well, Ms. Page," Matt said, leaning forward so that their faces were inches from each other, "I was thinking of a kiss."

Karen closed the gap and brushed her lips against his. As they kissed, the snow finished falling and left a sparkling white blanket over Hell's Kitchen.


End file.
